coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1406 (8th July 1974)
Plot Betty fusses over Maggie who is in a state of panic. As Ray and Jerry put up the tables in the Community Centre, Hilda cleans the floor and Deirdre prepares the flowers. Ron goes to collect George Farmer, his best man, from the station. Betty helps Maggie pack her household items for the trip to Zaire after the wedding. Mavis is embarrassed when changing her dress in the Corner Shop back room and Gordon walks in on her. Len kids a gullible Deirdre that George is a rich man. Maggie wonders if Gordon still has a thing for Lucille. The Hopkins family view the shop but Vera isn't keen, feeling that it's too small and pokey. Betty recognises her as the woman who Annie rowed with the previous September when an underage Tricia was caught drinking in the Rovers. She tells Annie they could be the new owners. Rita and Bet plan a hen night for Maggie. Len and Ray enjoy introducing Deirdre to George. The Hopkinses brave the Rovers. Annie is cold with them and takes offence when Vera comments that underage drinkers must be in the pub all the time. Norma Ford arrives, dripping in mink, with her sugar daddy, Sidney Wilson. Maggie is delighted to see her but puzzled over her relationship with Sidney. Mavis spreads the gossip about Norma to Bet and Rita. They decide to invite her to the party to grill her but when the opportunity presents itself, Norma insists they're just good friends. Maggie is surprised by the party. Tricia tells Ray that they won't buy the shop until her gran approves it. Bet thinks George is interested in Deirdre. Norma tells Maggie she's just living for the day. Annie reveals Lucille has gone to Ireland for a break and she's not sure when she'll be back. Rita isn't pleased at the loss of her assistant. Alf is down and a little drunk. Norma reveals that she and Sidney are staying over in Manchester's Midland Hotel. Hilda and Bet get drunk at the party. Mavis gets maudlin that her New Year bet with Rita isn't going to bear fruit. Maggie looks forward to the future but Betty sheds a tear that she's going to be losing her sister. Cast Regular cast *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Vera Hopkins - Kathy Staff *Idris Hopkins - Richard Davies *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Norma Ford - Diana Davies Guest cast *Ron Cooke - Eric Lander *George Farmer - Phil McCall *Sidney Wilson - John Barrard Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and doorway *Corner Shop - Shop and back room *Community Centre - Large hall Notes *First appearance of Tricia Hopkins since 26th September 1973. *First appearance of Norma Ford since 5th December 1973. *First appearance of Vera Hopkins since 13th March 1974. *First appearance of Idris Hopkins. *Ed Buziak's credit as designer only appeared in TV Times. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A surprise guest at the hen-party… *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,100,000 homes (5th place). Category:1974 episodes